Aftershock
by XxSCENEandHEARDxX
Summary: Sakura has been friends with Naruto since they were five. She moved away for reasons that’ll be told later in the story when they were eight, though they still kept in touch every now and then. Now, nine years later...saku/sasu naru/hina ten/nej shika/In
1. Summary

**Hey, it's Trapt-Thunder here and I just wanted to let you know that my first chapter of this Naruto story that I'm making is almost done. I literally just started writing it down today during school (And no I didn't write it while I was supposed to be doing something else. I wrote it during lunch and study)**

**It's called** **Aftershock. (This is a songfic.)(A/N: and just to let you know, I may change the title to the story every now and again, since I haven't settled on an actual title yet. As you (my readers, **_**don't you mean our readers? **_**Um… who are you? **_**I'm you, Duh.**_** Fine whatever, like I-Ow*rubs head after 'I' hit me* I mean, like we were saying***_**Inner smiles and shakes head up and down vigorously**_*** As you, our readers, keep reading the story, we wouldn't mind getting feed back, ideas, whatever for the story. **_**Even if you have any ideas for the title too**_**. This way you wont have to wait forever just to read the next chapter. **_**When people give 'us' ideas, we're definitely more likely to get more out of the story than just words…if you know what I mean**_**.)**

**Here's a short summary for ya': (If you think the summary's crappy well… I don't really care. I never said I was good at them.)**

**Sakura has been friends with Naruto since they were five. She moved away (for reasons that'll be told later in the story) when they were eight, though they still kept in touch ever now and then. Now, nine years later, Sakura's back! Naruto asks her a favor, will she do it? And what is this favor you ask? Do you really wanna' know? Well, I guess you'll just have to read and find out…**

**(A/N: No I don't own Naruto…though I wish I did)**


	2. Chapter 1

"_Shikamaru, is that you? It's kind of dark in here I'm s-"_

"_Scared? Well let me help you." He trapped her against the wall._

"_Skika-kun! Y-you s-scared me." The blonde stuttered as a tinge of pink crept to her cheeks._

"_Troublesome…"_

"_I am no-"she was stopped by him closing the gap between them. His lips against hers. When they parted, he was the first one to speak up._

"_Ino…"_

"_Yes?"_

"_Ino."_

"_What?"_

"INO, GET YOUR LAZY BUTT OUT OF BED!!!" Ino jumped and fell over the side of the bed, when she looked up she saw a girl with chocolate colored hair that was put up into two buns. She's Tenten Kunai.

"Tenten, WHAT THE HECK!!! That was the best dream I've and in a long time and you, YOU RUINED IT!!!" she half yelled half whined. Tenten showed her the clock and all she said was, "School." Ino grabbed her clothes and ran into the bathroom like a bullet from a gun.

**15 minutes later………… **

**From the living room…**

"Come on Ino, we're gonna be late!" Tenten yelled as she began to descend the stairs.

"Where's Hinata?" the blonde asked.

"Already in the car, I'm driving, and here's a poptart." Tenten said, or more like ordered. Tenten went as fast as the speed limit would allow her, since she already got a ticket last week.

***FLASHBACK***

"_**Gah!!! We're gonna be late!" Tenten said as she and the others made sure they had everything they needed.**_

"_**G-Gomen T-Tenten-chan, I forgot to set my alarm clock." Hinata said.**_

"_**What? It's not your fault. We're all to blame." Tenten said as she locked the front door and ran to the car.**_

_**While on the road in their Honda SUV…**_

"_**Tenten slow down!!!" Ino and Hinata yelled as Tenten just passed two cars in a no passing zone.**_

"_**Can't. We're going to be late." With that said, sirens could be herd in the distance. As Tenten pulled over the cruiser stopped behind them.**_

"_**You. Have. Got. To . Be. Kidding. Me. Why? Why? Why? Why?" As Tenten's ranting went on, the officer knocked on her window. In turn, she rolled it down.**_

"_**Do you know that you were going 40 miles per hour in a 20 mile zone?"(A/N: gomen-nasai I don't exactly know how they say it)**_

"_**Um…"**_

"_**License and Registration please." Tenten took them out and handed them to the officer.**_

"_**Gomen, Mr. …."She trailed off.**_

"_**Yakushi (I think this is his real last name, but feel free to correct me) Kabuto Yakushi."**_

"_**Gomen, Mr. Yakushi. We were running really late for school-" **_

"_**Which we now are." Ino interrupted and Tenten turned to her and glared.**_

"_**Anyway, I'm going to have to give your parents a call so that I can give them the ticket" (A/N: That's what they really do I swear. When minors are pulled over and get a ticket, the police must give it to their guardian. And no this isn't coming from experience.)**_

"_**So, I'm gonna have to bring you girls into the station. (This part, I'm not sure if it's true or not but I'm putting it in there anyway.) Oh and don't try to drive away while I call this in. I have your license plate number so it would be quite easy to find you."**_

_**END FLASHBACK **_

"**I think we're gonna make it!!" Tenten squealed (I know it O.O.C. for her) as Tenten parked the car, they didn't even bother to go to their lockers, they just ran straight to homeroom. They opened the door and walked into their class rooms just as the bell rang.**

"**Gomen Kakashi-sensai, that we missed homeroom." They said bowing anime style for forgiveness.**

"**It's alright girls, I'm known for being late to everything, so I'll let this one slip, just don't let it happen again.**

**(A/N: Gomen, gomen. I would've written more, but I have to go to bed now. Not to worry I'll add more in a day or two ^_^)**


	3. Author Note

**Hey people! First off I just wanted to say that yes, I did change my user name from Trapt-Thunder to XxSCENEandHEARDxX ^_^**

Now, I just wanted to tell you that the only excuse I have of not putting up my is that I've been procrastinating and reading other people's fanfics. Gomen mina! I have been working on the chapters, but just a little every so often. I'm sorry please forgive me, but I have to get my mind off of my writing for a little while or I'll go insane. So I'm taking a little vacation from it and just read other people's stories. Don't judge me. We all do it. So you'll just have to preoccupy your minds with other people's stories for a while. ^_^ I'll keep you updated on things though, so don't worry. I've also had my mind stuck on this idea for the past couple of days after reading some Naruto fanfiction.

It's going to be a Naruto spy story. Now I'm not quite sure how I'll write the summary yet, and there's a few names and things that I'm getting help with for the story. So expect that soon. Um….as for the other stories I have each chapter going…well here's my dialema. I think I'm going to do what everyone else is doing and just focus on no more than two stories. So please pick which two stories you want me to write on first. I'll finish those two stories before moving on to the next two. This way, there's less stress on what I have to write and how much I have to write. This would really help me out since I can't decide what two stories to continue first. Thanks a bunch!!! Please don't be too mad if the story you wanted isn't picked, I'll still be continuing them all, just some at a later date, ok? ^_^


End file.
